


Leader

by VolxdoSioda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Akira takes care of his people. One way or another.





	Leader

"Sojiro."

Despite his best attempts, Sojiro can't stop the minuscule tensing he does at Akira's voice. He sighs at himself in the next moment, although if he knows Akira, the boy will probably think it's aimed at him - tinged with annoyance, and tired. 

"What is it?"

Things between them have shifted since the revelation that Akira is a Phantom Thief, and Sojiro hates it. Hates that there's this sliver of a wedge between them despite him vowing not to turn them in. Hates that he himself placed that wedge there, and is now too cowardly to remove it. To keep going on as they have been.

Despite what Akira might think he _gets _it, the 'why' of the existence behind the Phantom Thieves. He's not blind. He sees how the world treats young people nowadays. Kamoshida wasn't a threat they could ignore, and every person they've targeted after wasn't either.

Akira and Futaba are coming at this from an angle of genuine concern, a desire to change the fate of those around them, and that's why Sojiro can't turn them in. Because they're honest. Because despite his past record, Akira Kurusu has been nothing but kind, nothing but good, nothing but honest and hardworking since the day he arrived. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing your evening," Akira says, so damn polite that it makes Sojiro grind his teeth. Ironic, considering he once got on Akira for that too. God, he wishes he could go back in time and slap himself for not _seeing. _This boy has never been a bad kid - not even now, weighed down with a bounty like he is. "But I need to talk to you about what to do if the police come here."

_That _has Sojiro pausing, closing his newspaper and laying it down on the counter, turning his full attention to Akira.

...who now that he actually _looks, _looks pale and withdrawn, dark rings around his eyes, and a set to his jaw that speaks possibly of pain. And unless Sojiro's ears are deceiving him, his stomach is growling.

He glances up at the clock. It's almost nine in the evening. "How long has it been since you've eaten, Akira?" he demands, suddenly irritated.

Akira blinks, and then in a tell that Sojiro has long learned means _anxiety, considering lying, _reaches up to fiddle with a strand of hair. "A few hours."

He sighs, aggressive, and moves to the fridge for the curry ingredients. "We can discuss it over dinner. Is Futaba around?"

"She's up in her room, checking something for me. And honestly, I would prefer this discussion be between just you and I." 

So this discussion is Important with a capital 'I' then. "Sit," Sojiro orders, dumping the ingredients into the pot. "It won't take long." Especially not tonight, with Sojiro as keyed up as he is. 

Once both a bowl of hot, steaming curry and a cup of coffee are in front of Akira, Sojiro pulls over a bar stool and sits. "Okay," he says, only once Akira has gotten a clue and began to eat. "Why do you think the police are coming here?"

Akira thankfully doesn't do what Ryuji does sometimes, and open his mouth mid-bite to reply. He chews, swallows, and then says, "Akechi mentioned it. And his behavior leads me to believe no matter if we disband or not, the police are going to come by, most likely with a warrant for my arrest."

Sojiro feels his mouth go dry. "There's something you're not telling me."

Akira takes two more bites, chewing slowly as he mulls whatever's in his head over. Sojiro uses that time to remind himself _you swore you'd protect them, so listen to their words. _When Akira puts down his spoon, and folds his hands in front of him, Sojiro grips the fabric of his pants and fights to calm his heart.

"...It's a set up. That's what I believe."

Sojiro hauls in a breath. "Based on what?" _Breathe old man, they still need you. Don't go keeling over now._

"Little things. Hints I don't think Akechi is aware he's dropping. Mistakes. Call them what you want. But... when he mentioned the killer of the Metaverse a few days ago, he said, "I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a mask." If you couldn't see his face, how would you know it to be male?"

Sojiro nods. "What else?"

"Before, when we were gathered at the festival, he said "Good, it looks like you're all here." Which makes me think he's known for a while just the number of Thieves he's looking for. And there's other things. Makoto set him up on stage to get intel, but he played us - like he was expecting us to come at him from that angle. I think...no. I know, deep in my gut, though it's based on nothing more than little things, Akechi Goro is not on our side."

Sojiro's stomach drops. He closes his eyes, and forces himself to breathe. "Deception, then."

Akira nods. "He said what he said, that 'change of heart' he had on TV, to get close to us. To make us sympathize. And it worked. And he's been playing that part since then, making us believe he just wants what's best for us all, that if we let him help with Sae-san's heart, he'll let us quietly disband without causing a stir."

The picture is starting to become clear. And the clearer it becomes, the more grim it seems. 

"So, you're telling me to have an alibi, and distance myself."

Akira nods. "I'm sorry for bringing this all to your doorstep. If I could go back in time and solve this without dragging anyone else into it, I would. But all I can do now is try to mitigate the damage. The police are coming, and Akechi will likely be the one to point them here, if not to every place or person I've ever visited. I've already warned Iwai and the others - I've told them I won't be visiting until I clear up an issue in my home life, and if anyone comes around and starts asking questions, to please pretend like they don't know me."

Sojiro hisses between his teeth. "Fuck."

Akira laughs, but it's a faint, watery laugh. The kind of laugh someone fixing to come unraveled at the seams makes.

"I've already got Futaba making up alibis for everyone else. I can have her make up yours too."

"No," Sojiro says, his mind already working. "I'll make my own. You've got good grades - you're top of the class, perfect attendance outside of that first day. You come home and study or read or go up and play with your friends. Or you work your jobs. I'll use that as proof, and cite that for all intents and purposes, you never gave me reason to suspect you."

Akira nods. "That will work, then. I had hoped... well. I mean, I didn't do those things with the intention of covering my tracks, but now I'm glad I did. I'm glad... if nothing else, you'll be safe. And so will the others."

"Others?"

Akira nods again, reaching up to rub at his temples. "I had Futaba install a complete erase trigger on our phones, and every place our data is. If the police snatch at us, I'll have her hit the trigger, and they'll have no proof that any of my friends are Phantom Thieves. Only me. At most, they can pin it all on me, with suspicions on the others. They'll be watched for a bit, but so long as they keep their heads down--"

"And Akechi-kun?"

"I'll deal with him." There's a savage light to Akira's eyes, a threat Sojiro has never before seen. "If this goes the way I suspect it will, he'll be my problem in the end. I'll take care of it." He leans back. "More to the point, even if its for a ruse, he's my teammate. I take care of my team."

There's a dark threat in those words, one Sojiro doesn't linger on. "Don't do anything reckless, Akira. I know you've got personal rules you abide by - don't go breaking them over a bit of vengeance."

"I won't. I'm not Ryuji." He rubs a hand down his face in a gesture so tired Sojiro feels it in his own heart. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. I just wanted you to understand how things will likely be in the coming days. Akechi will likely poke his nose around for information every time he's here, so I need you to continue acting like I'm nothing more than a charge you've got."

"I can do that." He can. He has to, for both of their sakes. Akira's spent so much time protecting others, giving them a haven from the cruelty of the world, this is the least Sojiro can do for him in turn. 

What was it, he'd told Akira that first day? 'Keep your head down'?

How ironic, he thinks, as Akira quietly finishes up his meal and coffee, and goes to wash the dishes, that the advice he gave to another would come in handy for himself now. 

"Sleep well, Akira," he calls to the young man as he heads up the stairs. "And remember what I said, about you and Futaba."

Akira's cheeks go pink. "I will. Thank you, Sojiro."

It's only once he's gone that Sojiro murmurs, "No, Akira. Thank _you."_


End file.
